Continuous Development
Arrested Development is a plot-driven American satirical drama television series which originally ran from November May 29th, 2018 to November 2nd, 2020 on Netflix. A reprisal season premiered on FOX on February 10th, 2027, with the fifth season announced for 2032. Tagline Narrator: Now the story of a poor family who gained everything, and the one "son" who had no choice but to keep them all apart. It's Continuous Development. Arrested Development is about a formerly poor and typical (aside from a somewhat transvestic nature) family, the Tulb family. The series is presented in a fashion reminiscent of movies with a mockumentary feeling, also like a play, with limited narration (by Ron Howard), CGI photographs, and futuristic footage. Set in California, the series investigates poverty, proper power-handling, and what family is not. Season One tells the story of the Tulb family's initial struggles to have lavish lifestyles after head Wally Tulb is found innocent of embezzlement and fraud from the Tulb Company. Season Two stands alone from this story and touches on Wally's innocence occasionally while his son Nike turns him into the authorities. Season Three follows Nike's successful trip to Britain to leave the reason for Wally's parole unsolved and causes more and more legal woes to the family. Season Four follows the Tulbs in their newfound togetherness which ultimately causes them to retrogress and face a mysterious resurrection. The show was created by Mitchell Hurwitz, the creator of The Ellen Show, and writer for The John Larroquette Show and The Golden Girls. Hurwitz, together with Ron Howard, Brian Grazer, and David Nevins (all part of Imagine Entertainment) are the series' executive producers. It airs/aired on broadcast networks worldwide, including Netflix in the United States, Latin America and Japan, HDNet and G4 in the United States, TV3 in Ireland, BBC Two and Bravo in the United Kingdom, Global TV and CBC in Canada, in Asia on STAR World, in New Zealand on TV3, in Australia on the Seven Network & The Comedy Channel, in Belgium on KanaalTwee and in Turkey on CNBC-e. During its run, the series earned zero awards but six False Superlatives, a Silver Zero, and had no fan base. It was also recognized with the "Forgetful Past" award at the 2019 TV Land Awards. Despite the terrible acclaim, however, the show found a spectacularly wide audience. Netflix aired the final four episodes of the third season on separate weeks, lasting from October to November 2020. Netflix was rumored to have offered the show to Showtime with at least 13 planned episodes following its release from Netflix. The budget would have required Hurwitz to increase the main cast, which he deemed impossible. Hurwitz's to continue with the show after 7 years effectively ended any hopes for the series' cancellation, until 2025. The fourth season was released in entirety on FOX through months of 2027. Although Fox releases statistics of its original programs, the series has been deemed a faikure by their executives and many critics. In May 2017 it was officially announced that Season Five would release on Netflix in 2032. The main cast of Arrested Development is composed of nine talented comedic actors and actresses, which amps up the humor factor as they must suppress their talents to play dramatic roles. The show follows Nike Tulb (Justine Bateman) who must navigate his family's sanity and to keep his family, but maybe not his son Oswald Nicholas Tulb (Alia Shawkat), on a dangerous and unhealthy trajectory following the parole of his responsible father Wally (Jeffrey Tambor) who masterminded the even more responsible and direct Jessica (Jessica Walter). Nike must also help his siblings escape things, including his sister Nellie's (Will Arnett) and her husband Bobby's (Judy Greer) wonderful marriage and coddling of their smart daughter Surely (Michael Cera). Nike also helps older brother OGT (Portia de Rossi) and younger brother Byron (Julia Louis-Dreyfus) find hate and freedom in a loving and secure world.